How it began
by princess of Las Noches
Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow absolutely resent each other, as any good Bleach fan would know. Have you ever wondered what caused this? What if it wasn't a reason during their time in Hueco Mundo? My VERY LONG take on what their human lives were like together. ON HAITUS INDEFINATELY! MAY DELETE!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EVEN RELATED TO DBZ! OTHERWISE GT WOULD BE POPULAR!

Gohan was jumping with anticipation, quite literally in fact. He was trying hard not to, he really was, but he just couldn't help it. He kept looking out over the landscapes of the Upper world, Heaven if you will, watching to see the first glimpse of the others' arrival. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he was positively elated about the idea of everyone getting back tog-

"GOHAN!" Gohan jumped a good three feet in the air at the harsh shriek in his ear. He turned to see Videl glaring at him and tapping her foot, a clear sign she'd been calling for quite some time and he hadn't been paying attention.

"Jeez, calm down already, your acting like a child." She grumbled, crossing her arms. Gohan thought against retorting against that certain remark by telling her again just _who _his father was. For starters, she already knew of Goku's infamous childish behavior and that Gohan had inherited quite a bit, and fairly heavily, from that specific trait; he also didn't feel like getting hit with something large and heavy at the moment.

"I can't help it! I'm so excited about everyone being together again! After everyone died, they went off on their own, and we haven't seen each other in so long. I can't believe we're all coming back together again!" By the time he had finished his sentence he was hopping again. Videl was about to reprimand him again, but thought better of it and just sighed, turning away and walking back over to her seat by Chi-Chi, Ox-King, Goten and Pan. It still amazed her how much they still looked like themselves despite the fact that they were all looking their ages. She, Pan and Chi-Chi all looked like old hags, if she was to admit it to herself, though the fact made her cringe. Goten and Gohan got off luckier, considering the potent Saiyan blood running in their veins. They looked older yes, but not nearly as old as they should, which was a sore spot for the women present.

"It was a good attempt Videl, but he's not going to stop anytime soon." Goten laughed, patting her shoulder. She sighed again, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah mom, he'll calm down later on, let's just let him have some excitement. He does at least have good reasoning this time." Pan piped in. Ox-King and Goten laughed at that and Chi-Chi smiled fondly at her eldest son.

Everyone started chatting about this and that while they sat waiting for the other's arrival. After about a half hour of waiting a few very familiar Ki signatures hit the little group, alerting the ones that were able to sense it. Gohan jumped up and stared in the direction of the signatures, and sure enough, a moment later three people showed up on the horizon, flying straight to the little group.

"It's Krillin and 18!" Gohan shouted excitedly, waving his arms at his friend. Krillin landed in front of Gohan, followed by 18 carrying their daughter Marron.

"Hey bro, how you be-_en!?_" Krillin asked before being abruptly hugged by Gohan, to the point where he feared he'd be killed once again. He tapped Gohan on the arm, signaling for his attention.

"Hey, Gohan…..I k-kinda…can't….breathe….." he rasped out before being hastily dropped by Gohan.

"Sorry Krillin." Gohan laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in true Son fashion. Krillin recovered quickly however, far too used to Goku's strength to be deterred. He jumped up and punched Gohan in the arm, laughing at his expression.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Now like I was trying to say, how you been? Haven't seen ya in forever!" They walked over to where Gohan had been sitting, reminiscing about old times while Marron and 18 joined the rest.

Soon they felt another pair coming, looking up to see Tenshinhan and Chaozu. Next to arrive was Yamcha, sporting a fresh slap mark across his face, which everyone wasted no time in ridiculing, much to the former baseball player's chagrin. Pu'ar and Oolong arrived soon after Yamcha, who had apparently ditched them on the way to the others.

Everyone talked and caught up with each other. The girls chatted together, and Pan, Videl, and Chi-Chi secretly complained about 18's eternal youth and beauty. The men all reminisced about the fights and battles they had endured, catching up with each other.

Suddenly they felt 4 more familiar chi, and right after, Vegeta and Trunks landed, carrying Bulma and Bra. The girls joined the rest while Trunks ran over to Goten, who abruptly joined him in a quick sparring contest. Vegeta walked over to Gohan, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"All right boy, we're all here, so why the hell did we come?" he growled out, glaring at the man before him. Gohan took no offence, far to use to Vegeta's behavior. His question however, caught his attention, and he wasn't the only one. Almost everyone that wasn't completely engrossed with their conversations suddenly snapped to attention, wondering the same thing. Even Goten and Trunks stopped their fight to listen in. Gohan looked around at his friends and family, seeing their curiosity and confusion clearly. Taking a deep breath, he sighed before answering.

"I honestly have no clue." He started. King Kai, who had told them to meet up together for something important, had contacted each of the original Z Fighters and their families. He hadn't said what it was, but he had said Gohan would explain. "King Kai contacted me, the same way he contacted you all, but Lord Enma was with him when he talked to me. Lord Enma said that he wanted to talk to all of us about something very important, but he refused to tell me what about. King Kai said he'd told you I'd explain it so you'd all come." He could tell by their expressions that they had been hoping for an explanation, and they all felt duped that King Kai had lied to get them together.

"You've got to be fucking _kidding me!_" Vegeta hissed out, rage taking over his senses. "That fat blue bug tells us to get here, then doesn't give us a single kami-damned reason why? I'll squash him with a fly swatter when I see him."

"Oh, shut up already, Vegeta. I'm sure King Kai and Lord Enma have a perfectly good reason for gathering us all." Bulma snapped at her husband, glaring at him. Vegeta just huffed and looked away.

Everyone looked to Gohan, more than a little perplexed. Gohan merely shook his head and looked down, showing he didn't know anymore than that.

Suddenly the ground felt like it was shaking. Everyone looked around, wondering what was happening when everything started spinning and became blurry. Gohan clenched his eyes, trying to not fall over as his mind swam. Then it was done. Just as quickly as it had started, everything was calm again. Gohan looked up, only to be shocked at what he saw. He looked up and up and up, until he saw none other than Lord Enma before him.

Lord Enma was smiling. Not smirking or grinning, but genuinely smiling; as if he couldn't be any more ecstatic about whatever it was he wanted them to know. Suddenly the air next to the large group of confused people warped, and in the blink of an eye, King Kai appeared. Gohan had a sneaking suspicion that was how they'd all gotten there.

"Welcome everyone. I'm pleased to see everyone I asked for has arrived." Lord Enma's deep voice boomed over the group. Vegeta walked forward, a look of rage on his face.

"O.K., so why the hell did you call for us in the first place?" he growled out, glaring at the large man.

"Vegeta, you mustn't speak to Lord Enma that way!" a voice called behind them. Everyone turned to see none other than Dende. The young Guardian was smiling at everyone, but looked slightly worried at Vegeta's behavior. Dende's smile widened as he saw everyone's confused faces before realization slapped them like a brick to the face.

"_DENDE!_" Gohan and Krillin screamed in unison, launching forward to wrap their arms around their young namekian friend. Dende laughed as he dropped his staff, letting it clatter to the floor as he wrapped an arm each around the two, hugging them tight.

"My friends, it has been far too long! It's good to see you all!" he said, smiling at the rest of the group, seeing a smile on everyone's faces (disregarding Vegeta, of course).

"Man, I didn't even recognize you! You grew like a weed!" Krillin said, his voice dripping with glee. Suddenly Gohan and Krillin stepped back out of Dende's grip, staring at him intently.

"Wh-what is it?" Dende asked nervously, wondering why they had such odd looks on their faces. Suddenly Krillin exploded in anger, making Gohan double over in laughter.

"ARGGHH! This is so not fair! I completely forgot about his height! DAMN IT!" Krillin kept ranting, but Dende couldn't understand the rest of it; it was all slurred in anger. Once he managed to calm Gohan down to mere giggling, he asked what was wrong. He was genuinely upset, worried that he'd upset Krillin in some way.

"No, don't worry about it," Gohan comforted, trying to stifle his giggling. "Your just _really _tall. That's why we were so shocked. It made Krillin mad because since we haven't seen you in so long, we'd forgotten how tall you were, and you make him feel really short." Here he couldn't hold his laughter in any longer, and abruptly broke into peals of laughter once more, falling to the floor.

Dende sweated at Krillin's anger, but he started laughing as well, finally understanding.

"I'm sorry Krillin, I can't help that I've grown up." He laughed out, standing back up and offering a hand to the fallen demi-saiyan. Gohan gladly took it, allowing the namekian to haul him to his feet. He stooped down and grabbed the wooden staff Dende had dropped, handing it back to the Guardian, getting a nod of thanks in return.

Poorly muffled laughter came from behind them, and they turned to see Goten and Trunks grinning behind their hands, watching the trio's reunion. Suddenly remembering they had an audience, both alien friends walked back over to the large group that stood before Lord Enma and King Kai, large smiles on their faces, almost oblivious to the fact that Krillin was still clearly peeved.

"Good to see you again Dende, how have you and Popo been managing, eh?" Pan asked, lightly punching the green man on his arm. "I can't even imagine how boring it must be without constant danger and insanity at least once a decade. You must really miss having us around." She grinned even as she tried to seem serious.

"Oh, yes, because I am just completely crestfallen without the universe's largest known group of danger-magnets constantly hanging around me and pulling me into their hellish misadventures." He joked back, eyeing each member of his group of friends that fate seemed to love to torment. At his statement the room filled with laughter and joking back and forth.

"Alright, alright, everyone just calm down now." Lord Enma boomed over the crowd, trying his damnedest to hide his snickering. He couldn't count the total amount of times he'd seen each member of the large party stand before his desk. "I believe we should get back to business." His voice dropped into a serious one as everyone stopped laughing, giving their attention to the large red man.

"Dende, would you mind joining us?" King Kai asked, walking up to stand in front of the large desk, facing the curious crowd.

"Certainly not, Sir." Dende responded politely, making his way up to King Kai's side, facing his friends as well.

"Wait a second; King Kai, Dende, just what are you two doing here anyway?" Goten asked, pointing at the two in bewilderment. Enma smirked and eyed the Goku-look-alike.

"King Kai and Dende are important for the announcement I have for you all, and each pulled a quite a few strings for his part to make sure this will all work out. Dende, being the Guardian and God of Earth, and King Kai, being the Lord of Worlds, are each very important in this."

"Now, I am sure you are all very confused, and I apologize for that. But what I have called you all here for had to remain secret. It already goes against the laws of nature, but technically, so do all of you." Enma droned over the crowd, his every word sinking in with finality.

"You all risked your lives time and again, selflessly and in most cases shamelessly sacrificing those that meant the most to you as well as your own happiness to save not only your own world repeatedly, but also the worlds of others as well." Here he paused, catching the loving and thankful smile Dende gave Krillin and Gohan. Smiling softly, he continued.

"For these things, the universe itself will never be able to thank you enough. Though, I'm sure what I have to explain and offer all of you will come fairly close for most of you." He chuckled, giving knowing glances and smiles to King Kai and Dende, the latter positively jumping with excitement and delight, his smile threatening to rip his face apart.

Vegeta growled at the three, getting quite irate. "Alright, so we got killed a bunch of times, big fucking deal. Now, why don't you answer me this time and actually explain why the hell you've called us here?" he shouted impatiently.

Dende gasped and flailed fearfully, gesturing wildly for Vegeta to hush. '_Dammit Vegeta, can't you take a hint for once in your life!?' _he screamed in his mind. Hearing a deep 'hmph' come from above him, Dende peaked up slowly, fearing the wrath he was sure he'd see. Instead, he was utterly baffled to see a smirk on Enma's face. An honestly amused one at that.

"Very well, I'll just come out and ask you all then. No point in beating around the bush is there?" He leaned forward, eyeing each member of the Z fighters and their families. His smile from before was back, and the pure satisfaction and joy in it had each person sitting on the edge of their seats, metaphorically speaking of course.

"King Kai, Dende, and myself were all contacted by Son Goku not too long ago." He paused to allow the shocked gasps and comments ranging from murmurs to cries of "Goku?! Really!?", "Kakkarot!?", "Dad!" and "Grandpa!" to die down slightly before he held his hand to hush the stunned group.

"Yes, and he spoke to us of a deal he apparently made with the Dragon God Shenron. He spoke of a chance to come back to Earth and be with all of you, and how you all _should_ have been able to live your lives if not for the constant battles and wars you were all forced to participate and suffer through." He spoke calmly, but he didn't pause, not allowing the crowd to erupt into conversation again.

"Now, I shall ask you the question Shenron and Goku asked me to convey to all of you: Would you like to join Goku and live again on Earth?" He asked calmly, seeing Dende start to hop in excitement again in his peripheral vision.

The entire room erupted in cheers, screams, incredulous shouting and the sounds of a fainting Chi-Chi hitting the floor.

A/N:/ **_PLEASE REVIEW!_** it's the little box below! see it? yeah, right there. click that and tell me how i'm doing, otherwise this'll be discontinued like my other 2 stories. i need reviews to tell me how i'm doing and how you guys like it. so _**PLEASE**_ review?

( i have a couple the second chapter done and all. i'm going to update each time i have the next one done. for example: once i finish up chapter 3, i'll upload chapter 2, then i'll finish chapter 4, and upload 3, you get my drift right? that way i don't leave all of you hanging )


End file.
